gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AndreEagle17
---- RE: Infobox Fixed. 18:26, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Splits I'm happy to take whatever heat anyone wants to throw. I'm planning to draft out some rules to add to my vehicles manual of style update. But simply put: Different name, Different value, Different performance, Different design = Split pages. smurfy (coms) 01:47, March 23, 2015 (UTC) : Technical & Rebel only fit 2 or 3 of the criteria - Different Name, Different Value. As far as I can tell, the design & performance of the underlying vehicle hasn't changed. A couple of tack-on accessories doesn't make it a new vehicle, just a variant. But I've already agreed to disagree with that one. smurfy (coms) 02:04, March 23, 2015 (UTC) ::: Again, comes down to the 4 criteria. If ALL 4 aren't met, it shouldn't be split. So Rat-Loader and Rat Truck share same design, just with variants in the tray config. Zion and Zion Cabrio, share same design (one is just a convertible) and performance. 3/4, 2/4... they don't get split. smurfy (coms) 02:12, March 23, 2015 (UTC) RfP I have decided to apply for the temporary bureaucrat spot. Can you vote on the RfP page? Leo68 (talk) 02:21, March 23, 2015 (UTC) No, I am going for the temporary position Jeff has, and taking it full time if it's successful. Leo68 (talk) 02:41, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey can you join chat for a minute? ( ) 17:30, March 23, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Yeah, I've been looking for where you actually change the color of a user's name. I know who did it, it's just hard to find. I know how to change a user's color, just not how to add a new color because that isn't on the page. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:49, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Sig Losing my mind, what little one I had. Leo68 (talk) 01:34, March 24, 2015 (UTC) The policy says that the vote is set up by admin and crats, and the outcome of the vote will determine if you stay on. I think you will, your editing has improved vastly since your promotion. I'll set it up because I started, as an example for when Monk's ends. Leo68 (talk) 01:45, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :Oportunidades vem e vão, sempre vai ter mais uma chance. ;) [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 02:04, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Category Once you've made the new category, remove the old one while you the new one, as you can't rename a category. Once you've done mark the old category for deletion and myself or another admin will delete it. Leo68 (talk) 03:39, March 25, 2015 (UTC) RE:Staff Artwork I don't know... Everything is fine to me, but i'm gonna take the Rhino artwork, since this one reflects what you said there. BTW, thanks for the approval. Camilo Flores (talk) 15:08, March 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'm not so sure it is a little messy. Leo68 (talk) 02:54, March 28, 2015 (UTC) http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Cc_ShotzZ_cC He added that photo again. He should be reported to an admin now. [[User:Myth hunter|Hunter](Talk/ ) 20:19, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Chat Jeez what has happened to the chat? Has it died? No one uses it anymore :( ( ) 20:37, March 30, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Probably so. I'm just surprised there's no one in it compared to how there used to be 5 or more people in it for hours. ( ) 20:40, March 30, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 You forgot Bicimjizz and Fax McCumulus as well. That's what I'm saying. It used to be so live. Where is everybody? ( ) 20:50, March 30, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I agree, along with Monk. But guess what? ( ) 20:56, March 30, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yay the chat's alive! Also I'll PM you about it when I join right now. ( ) 21:05, March 30, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hi, i have already apologized to SJWalker for putting in pictures of the cars. Don't worry, i will not do it again. I hope you accept my apology.GDuuy (talk) 17:04, April 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Users Thanks Andre, and apologies for the late reply. I've deleted the picture and I'll keep an eye on the other user. SJWalker (talk) 15:13, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Rockstar Response E aí cara. Você também recebeu um e-mail da Rockstar agradecendo por ter dado uma sugestão pelo Mounthoff? Recebi uma ontem, eles agradeceram e disseram que sempre estão felizes em receber sugestões para os veículos adicionados no Heists Update. Parece que eles relmente leem nossas sugestões, não? Vamos ver o que eles reservam pro futuro. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 16:07, April 3, 2015 (UTC) handling and all that Basically, this is the top speed without anything. If physics wouldn't exist at all in the game, planes would be at 10km/h only. But physics do exist and they affect the plane with mass, drag, acceleration, etc. so it does reach the real top speed of over 100-200-300-400-whateverkm/h. Slow planes are 10km/h to make them run slow and are affected by whatever variable ups their speed. Fast planes are over 100km/h to make them run fast and are affected by whatever variable ups their speed. Also plane handling is/works different to car handling. 18:12, April 3, 2015 (UTC) OMG! Look here JESUS!!!! How could someone be so pretty in a game?! xD ( ) 19:00, April 3, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I'm saying! I'm feening for her xD. If she was a real person that pretty xD. ( ) 05:18, April 4, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Ellie is pretty but has nothing on Liza in Far Cry 3, the girl in the pic that I just showed you. I literally have a crush on Liza xD. But I went out today and saw a bunch of motorcycles and all of a sudden, I wanna drive one xD. Can you imagine that? ( ) 03:01, April 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Aren't there places where you can practice riding a motorcycle in a given area? Not exactly like a driving school where you are pursuing a license, but like an entertainment area similar to Go Kart riding that has instead of go-karts, motorcycles? If one exists, I'd definitely go there and learn to ride one. Also, I love the Electra Glide. That's what I saw today. Several Electra Glides and other Harleys! ( ) 03:09, April 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Do you know what those places are called? I don't want to go to a bike school, but like a motorcycle course where we just ride on this path and come back or something like that. I'm not sure if they are called motorcycle courses :/ ( ) 03:14, April 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Dang they should have it like how you have a Go Kart course and you just take a Go Kart and ride the trail. They should do that with motorcycles. Cause like it's not gonna be the same if you go to a bike school. They train you, but you don't really practice riding with friends and family for fun, which is what I wanna do. To me, riding a motorcycle looks as easy as riding a bicycle, but it's more dangerous. A motorcycle crash in reality usually results in serious injuries or, even more likely, death. ( ) 03:23, April 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yea the country or a quiet road is a good place to ride a motorcycle. Or another good idea would be like making a motorcycle course similar to Go Kart courses for entertainment, with motorcycles instead of Go Karts. But driving on busy roads or highways with a motorcycle (like driving out where I live) is way too dangerous. Especially the highways with those giant 18 wheelers everywhere. ( ) 03:39, April 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I actually like buses. They're cool. The Bus in GTA IV and V is among my most favorite vehicles to cruise in. The Airport Bus counts too. But you gotta remember we need 18 wheelers to deliver all the stuff we need like food, cars, electronics, etc to our favorite stores and we need buses to get around town. Trust me, if you live where I live, where you need a car to get around better (the total opposite of NYC where the subway, taxi, and bus are more used than a car), you'd praise having buses around. The bus hardly runs around here where I live and more cars are on the road (even in Downtown Atlanta) resulting in a ton of traffic. Trust me, for us people that can't drive, I praise other places like New York City that give us the option to ride the bus, train and taxi xD. ( ) 04:04, April 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 The buses in Atlanta have air conditioning and comfortable seats. I understand what you mean though. I'd rather live in a city where if you don't have a car or can't drive (or both), you can rely on the train, taxi or bus. I was told that in my county, despite being the suburb county of Atlanta, the buses don't run on weekends. The biggest nonsense I ever heard xD. Like we all need the bus on weekends! xD ( ) 17:19, April 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Chat Sorry for dropping out of the chat so abruptly Andre. My internet froze and I had to restart my laptop. SJWalker (talk) 23:56, April 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: It's a confusing situation. Then again, it is the same with Michael's strangers and freaks characters. You're right though, I'll remove it. Leo68 (talk) 01:56, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Apologies Hey Andre. My apologies about leaving out of chat so quickly last night. There was some drama going on at my place and they were going to cancel my date day (this Saturday) after I already asked my boss for the day off and went to get a cool haircut :(. Once again, my apologies. ( ) 17:16, April 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Userboxes Thanks for that Andre. I must have altered it when I added the Kalahari userbox. My opinion of the Dilletante hasn't changed so I'll change it back. :) SJWalker (talk) 14:21, April 10, 2015 (UTC) De Santa Residence I've renamed Michael's Mansion, can you license the image in the infobox? Leo68 (talk) 19:20, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Sky is blue Yes, some facts may be obvious, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't list them!Andyxdr (talk) 19:27, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Wish Me Luck! Hey man. I'm going out (you know where) in two and a half to three hours (it's a late thing). Wish me luck! I hope I enjoy myself xD! ( ) 00:06, April 12, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8